Jessica Biel
Jessica Biel (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''The Illusionist'' (2006) [Sophie]: Seemingly slashed across the neck with a sword (off-screen) by Rufus Sewell in the stables; her body is shown afterwards slumped across the horse as it rides off, then again when Edward Norton finds her in the river, and finally lying in the carriage when Paul Giamatti arrives while Karl Johnson is examining her. (It later turns out the whole thing was staged by Edward, Jessica, and Karl, in order to fake Jessica's death and frame Rufus for her murder; since she wasn't actually dead after all, I wasn't sure whether this counts, but since it's been suggested...) *''Next'' (2007) [Liz Cooper]: Dies in two of Nicolas Cage's visions of the future: (1) Killed in an explosion when Thomas Kretschmann's terrorist team detonate the explosive vest they'd strapped to her. (2) Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else in the area, when the nuclear bomb goes off. Nicolas prevents both of these visions from coming true. *''The Book of Love (2016) '[Penny Herschel]: Killed in a car accident when she is distracted while looking at Maisie Williams and veers into the path of an oncoming truck, and swerves off the road into a tree, leaving her husband, (Jason Sudeikis), devastated; Maisie's presence in her death is revealed later in flashback, Jessica is dead after having been thrown out of the car during the collision with Maisie at her side. (the character was pregnant at the time). *A Kind of Murder (2016)' Stackhouse: ''Falls off a cliff during a rest interval while taking a bus to see her dying mother. The film leaves it unclear whether it was an accident, suicide or murder. Her body is shown at the scene and later in the morgue when her husband (Patrick Wilson) visit her body. TV Deaths None Known Noteworthy Connections *Mrs. Justin Timberlake Gallery Screenshotter--WatchFullHDAKindofMurder2016OnlineFreeSidiFlix-45’50”.png|Jessica Biel in ''A Kind of Murder jessicabielthebookoflove.png|Jessica Biel in The Book of Love Category:Actresses Category:1982 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Musicians Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Superhero Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Nudity Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by slit neck Category:Total Recall Cast Members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Johnny Bravo Cast Members Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Pregnant characters Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice